pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Marlin (2020 film)
''Finding Marlin is to be an upcoming 3D animated Disney and Pixar animated movie where 2003's Finding Nemo and 2016's Finding Dory left off, starring the voice talents from Jackson Scott, Albert Brooks, Elizabeth Perkins, Ellen DeGeneres, Bob Peterson, Willem Dafoe, Austin Pendleton,'' Brad Garrett, Allison Janey, Stephen Root, Vicki Lewis, Jerome Ranft, Idris Elba, Eric Bana, Bruce Spence, Alexander Gould, Hayden Rolence, Andrew Stanton, Geoffrey Rush, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy, Ed O'Neill, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Connor Corum, Katherine Ringgold, Lee Unkrich, Brad Bird, Lewis Black, Michael Keaton, Denis Leary, John Ratzenberger, Bill Hader, Richard Kind, Samuel L. Jackson, Emily Hahn, Patton Oswalt, Lou Romano, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Jack Black, Michael Imperioli, Chris Rock, Kaitlyn Dias, Roshon Fegan, Kevin Spacey, Mindy Kaling, Tom Hanks, Amy Poehler, Tim Allen, Kyle MacLachlan, Carlos Alazraqui, Phil Proctor, Jim Ward, Mona Marshall, Jodi Benson and Phyllis Smith. It's to be put in movie theaters on April 2020. '' Plot Summary Nemo, Marlin, Dory and company go on a journey quest to New Zealand to find Marlin's long lost wife, Coral (who of course reveals to Marlin how she survived Fang's dangerous attacks as she escaped right outta his mouth just in the nick of time, but only to leave one little scratch mark on her tail fin), but when Marlin and their new piranha friend, Spike get taken away by young humans, Nemo, Dory and the Tank Gang members go off to rescue them just as they meet colorful new good friends along the way. Meanwhile at the New Zealand Aquarium, Marlin and Spike work together as always to find Coral, but unknown to Marlin, Spike's actually a spy for Fang, but he eventually changes his mind about it. Voice cast members * Jackson Scott as Nemo (voice) * Albert Brooks as Marlin (voice) * Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, revealing to Marlin about how she survived Fang's dangerous attacks as she escaped right outta his mouth just in the nick of time, but only to leave 1 little scratch mark on her tail fin (voice) * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory (voice) * Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray and Pelican #1 (voices) * Willem Dafoe as Gill (voice) * Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (voice) * Brad Garrett as Bloat (voice) * Allison Janney as Peach (voice) * Stephen Root as Bubbles (voice) * Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Jacques (voice, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) * Idris Elba as Bruce (voice, succeeding from Barry Humphries respectively) * Eric Bana as Anchor (voice) * Bruce Spence as Chum (voice) * Alexander Gould as Lincoln, a male blue tang and the leader of 20 blue penguins (voice) * Hayden Rolence as Oliver, a young 17 year old boy who's got the power to speak to critters as of a car accident which killed his parents off in the first place (voice) * Andrew Stanton as Crush and Pelican #2 (voices) * Geoffrey Rush as Nigel (voice) * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny (voice) * Ty Burrell as Bailey (voice) * Diane Keaton as Jenny (voice) * Eugene Levy as Charlie (voice) * Ed O'Neil as Hank (voice) * Owen Vaccaro as Sheldon (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Pearl (voice) * Connor Corum as Tad (voice) * Katherine Ringgold as Kathy (voice) * Lee Unkrich as Pelican #3 (voice) * Brad Bird as Pelican #4 (voice) * Lewis Black as Fang, the barracuda who first appeared in ''Finding Nemo (2003) (voice) * Michael Keaton as Paul, a genetically modified piranha who is much more evil than Spike (voice) * Denis Leary as Spike, a genetically modified piranha who's on the good side (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Billy, a hermit crab (voice) * Richard Kind as Harold, a lionfish who's one of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Samuel L. Jackson as Ryan, an electric eel who's also one of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Bill Hader as Ben, a sea snake who's also one of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Emily Hahn as the Female Voice on the Signal Siren (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Flipper, a dolphin who Marlin and Spike rescue from being bullied by Arnold who's a mean bully orca whale (voice) * Lou Romano as Arnold, a mean bully orca whale who constantly bullies Flipper (voice) * Jeff Bennett as George the Kiwi and the Blue Penguins (jungle bird sound effects) * Jim Cummings as the gang leader (voice) * Jack Black as gang leader #1 (voice) * Michael Imperioli as gang leader #2 (voice) * Chris Rock as gang leader #3 (voice) * Kaitlyn Dias as a female gang member (voice) * Roshon Fegan as gang member #4 (voice) * Kevin Spacey as policeman #1 (voice) * Mindy Kaling as policewoman #1 (voice) * Tom Hanks as policeman #2 (voice) * Amy Poehler as policewoman #2 (voice) * Tim Allen as policeman #3 (voice) * Kyle MacLachlan as policeman #4 (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Bill, Tad's father in the upcoming film (voice) * Phil Proctor as Bob, Sheldon's father in the upcoming film (voice) * Jim Ward as Ted, Pearl's father in the upcoming film (voice) * Mona Marshall as Petunia, Pearl's mother in the upcoming film (voice) * Jodi Benson as Nancy, Sheldon's mother in the upcoming film (voice) * Phyllis Smith as Jill, Tad's mother in the upcoming film (voice) * James Franco as Scientist #1 (voice) * Jim Parsons as Scientist #2 (voice) * Will Ferrell as Scientist #3 (voice) * Bill Murray as Scientist #4 (voice) CHAPTERS * Baby Marlin * Main Titles * Life with Coral * Marlin's Nightmare * Going to School * Field Trip * Exploring the Reef * Marlin Finds Clues * The Quest Begins * Fang * The Drop Off * Taking the Current * Pacific Ocean * Indian Ocean * Atlantic Ocean * Polar Waters * Back to the Pacific Ocean * Goodnight, Marlin * Sharks * The Cave * The Tank Gang * Viperfish Chase * Forget About It Easter Egg Cameos * The Pizza Planet truck can be seen right next to the blue car that Oliver borrows in the parking lot of the New Zealand Aquarium when the crazy gang begins chasing them around while throwing rocks at them. *The Luxo Ball appears as a sticker on one of the scientists' brief case. * A113 appears on one of the police cars. Short Animated Films Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Lamp appears right on the scientists' lab table. PRESTO! * Presto DiGiotagione and Alec Azam appear on a poster painting on the refrigerator in the laboratory. Geri's Game * A photograph of Geri appears on the wall of the laboratory. The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. * Andre and Wally B. appear as refrigerator magnets. Red's Dream * The red scooter that one of the young kids rode around on appears right by the entrance to the New Zealand Aquarium. Knick Knack * Knick and Knack appear on the shelves in the gift shop. Partly Cloudy * Gus appears without his face. LAVA * Ukue and Lele appear as refrigerator magnets but without their faces. Piper * Piper appears as a refrigerator magnet as well. Lifted * Stu appears as another cave painting. '' Toy Story'' franchise * Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Lenny, and Wheezy appear as cave paintings. * Bonnie Anderson appears with the other young kids looking right at the fish and sea critters at the New Zealand Aquarium. ''A Bug's Life'' * Francis appears on one of the island flowers. * Flik, Atta, Dot, Heimlich, and Hopper also appear as cave paintings. ''Inside Out'' * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear, Anger, and Bing Bong appear as cave paintings as well. * Riley appears swimming around with her scuba diving mask during the ending credits, just like how Mike from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University did. ''WALL-E'' * WALL-E and EVE appear right next to the trash and recycling bins. ''Up'' * Dug, Beta, Gamma, and Alpha appear as police dogs. '' The Incredibles'' franchise * Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Frozone also appear as cave paintings. Cars franchise * Lightning McQueen and Mater appear right next to the blue sports car. Ratatouille * Mosiac wall paintings of Remy and Emile can be spotted. * Remy also appears in the end credits outtakes and bloopers reel and says to the audience: "I sure hope I get another part in Ratatouille 2." '' The Good Dinosaur'' * Arlo and Spot appear on a poster for The Good Dinosaur 2. Short Film Marty and Rodney Transcripts * ''Finding Marlin'' teaser trailer transcript * ''Finding Marlin'' trailer transcript * ''Finding Marli''n televsion spots transcript * ''Finding Marlin'' transcript Category:Sequel Films